Miraculous: Shadow Walker
by HeraJackson
Summary: Marinette has made a big move in her life, accepting a foreign exchange student. Now she rooms with Kila McNight and struggles to keep her superhero life from her. But as the days, weeks & months go on, crime becomes more than just the akuma's, now, it has become something more dangerous. And who knows if Ladybug and Cat Noir can handle the change. RatedT to be safe, I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

" _You are not worthy of the markings on your body!"_

 _Pain._

" _The name on that plaque!"_

 _Dishonor._

" _Or the weapons in your hand!"_

 _Shame._

" _ **Please! It wasn't me, I promise it wasn't- AGHHH!**_ _"_

 _Burning._

" _Take your weapons back, and run. Never look back. Leave the damn country if you have to._ _"_

 _Loneliness…_

* * *

A young teen, clad in red with black spots jumped from building to building. Her short midnight blue hair shimmering as it flew behind her. Her dark blue eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. It was Paris' very own Ladybug! Part of the Miraculous duo that kept the city safe from the evil akuma!

Ladybug swung over one particular building, dropping in through the sunroof. There was a brief flash and their stood a same young teen. But without her black spotted suit and mask, now replaced with her white t-shirt, grey blazer, bright pink capris, and grey peppered slippers.

A small bug like creature, a kwami, flew around her with a slightly exhausted expression. "Whoa! That was close, you were nearly late!" she sighed.

"I know Tikki," Marinette replied, tidying up the room as much as she could be, especially around the new bed that was tucked in a corner of the room. Marinette had removed most of the decorations, figuring that her new roommate would probably enjoy to decorate her space.

"Marinette!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Come on Tikki! She's here!" Marinette cheered as she rushed downstairs, her kwami hastily hiding in her purse on the way down. "Coming mom!"

There at the bottom of the stairs waited her mother, Sabine, with an exasperated look that was betrayed by the laughter sparkling in her eyes. "Your father said their coming around the corner. Are you ready?"

"Am I!" Marinette cheered. Recently, she had accepted a request to have a foreign exchange student bunk in from the U.S.A. She's in the same grade, and besides the brief letters that the two have shared, she doesn't really know much about her other than she's very shy, and doesn't really say much out loud. According to her letters, the phrase "action speaks louder than words," is a practiced skill that she took to heart.

Suddenly, the familiar ring of a customer, or really anyone, entering the shop broke the semi silence of the bakery. Marinette contained her squeal and rushed forward, only to stop short at what she was seeing.

The most unique looking person she's ever seen. The first thing Marinette noticed was her long multi colored hair, it was blood red in the back, pulled up in a high ponytail, the front half was black, with the tips died a bright aquamarine. The fringe just barely covered her right eye. Her eyes were hidden by sunglasses, her red inked stomach was exposed due to the white crop top she wore. She donned a black denim jacket and a pair of distressed blue jeans. At first glance, the dark skinned girl seemed taller than Marinette, but that was only due to the black high heal boots she wore.

"You have a tattoo?" Marinette blurted, before blushing and covering her mouth.

Kila McNight chuckled and took of her glasses, revealing bright blue eyes that contrasted her brown skin. "Yes, I do."

"Oh… Uh, cool!" Marinette stuttered, "Um. I'm Marinette! Welcome to Paris!" Marinette stepped forward and held her hand out to shake, completely missing the smirk that took over the American girls face. Instead of shaking hands with the girl, Kila pulled Marinette into a tight hug.

"I forgot to mention, I'm a hugger." Kila explained after she released the shocked teen.

Marinette stared in shock before a bright smile took over her face, "Finally! Another hugger!" she cheered.

"I'm sorry there's not enough room over here, but it was the best I could do. I took down some of the decorations 'cause I figured that you might want to decorate on your own. But if you want, I could take down them all if they are weird or-"

"They're perfectly fine." Kila told her and plopped her both of her suitcases on the twin bed.

"Oh, good." Marinette sighed.

* * *

It was late. The girls had just talked and got to know each other after introductions where done. Though Marinette did most of the talking while Kila replied with short, but fulfilling answers. The girls figured out that the two of them both love fashion, sci-fi movies, and chocolate. Kila listened to practically everything that Marinette talked about, showing deep interest in them.

Marinette asked her questions, like how she did her makeup like that, with its silvery smoky effect. Or, where she got her gun necklace that Marinette had finally noticed when the two had settled down at the bar in the kitchen while Sabine and Tom made dinner.

Kila asked simple questions, questions that Marinette didn't really think anybody asked anymore, like what was her favorite color, food, music? What's her best friend, Alya, like? What's her favorite subject in school? Her questions were very simplistic, but, gave way to a whole area of new conversation.

After dinner, both of the girls had yawned simultaneously, causing them both to giggle, and agree it was time to head to bed.

At first, Marinette was nervous that Kila might not like the idea of sharing a room with her, or of living in such a small space, but the small smile that Kila gave her washed away all of those worries. So now, Marinette lay in her bed as she waited for Kila to come out of the restroom so she could finish her night routine.

The sound of the door opening alerted Marinette to her roommate entering. Her roomy was simply donning all black linen pajamas that covered practically everything. Kila looked dead on her feet as she shuffled to her corner and promptly collapsed on the bed, muttering a quiet goodnight. Marinette giggled and replied with her own goodnight before leaving to quickly do her night routines and head to bed.

* * *

" _Disgrace…." A voice hissed. The cold hands that wrapped around the girls throat was numbing, "You're a disgrace!"_

* * *

 ** _And that concludes the intro to Miraculous: Shadow Walker. Tell me what you think! Also, I'm not good with cheery characters, so it will be awkward at first writing in the point of view of Marinette. In my other stories the cheery character is kind of short. SO, please bare with me on that._**

 ** _Anywhoodles, I own nothing, if I did, this show would be way, waaay darker than it is._**

 ** _~Hera Jackson._**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up to the smell of something delicious. And to the shock of Kila being gone. Evident by how neatly her bed was made and the folded up linen pajama's that rested on her bed. Marinette herself got up and changed out of her oversized t-shirt and into her usual clothes before rushing down the stairs to get her breakfast. Upon reaching the kitchen, Marinette was shocked to see Kila there in a pair joggers and a long sleeved tee. Kila smiled at her, blue eyes blocked by her sunglasses.

Kila smiled at Marinette, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of her head. _You know you won't be friends for long, so why even bother?_ No, Kila simply continued with making breakfast. Sabine and Tom had fell asleep late last night, so Kila decided that the least she could do was make breakfast for the house. Besides, she was well rested for once, and after her run, she was energetic.

Minutes later, after she and Marinette were seated and having a quiet conversation, Kila heard Tom and Sabine rushing down the stairs in a panicked rush. "Oh! We need a new alarm clock Tom! The girls are probably overslept, and we haven't made-" Sabine stopped as she stared at the two teens who were smirking amusedly at the adults.

There the two girls sat, fully dressed and almost done with breakfast.

"Oh, you two are already awake and ready? That's unexpected, usually it takes an army to wake Marinette and get her ready for the day," Sabine sighed.

"MOM!" Marinette shrieked.

"Well, the smell of a hearty and heavily decorated with bacon breakfast had her up early enough," Kila sighed as well, "Though, convincing Marinette to get ready _ _while__ breakfast was cooking was a challenge."

"KILA!" Marinette cried, looking between her mother and her roommate.

"Well, we just might have to keep you past high school, lord knows if Marinette needs someone to help her keep on schedule."

Marinette's head hitting the dining table ended that conversation.

"Alya! Over here!" Marinette called, waving to her spectacle friend. The brunette ran over to Marinette and Kila, the latter looking completely out of place in the bright sunny atmosphere.

"Hey girl! Oh! You must be Kila," Alya said as she reached them, stretching her hand out for Kila to shake. Marinette and Kila looked at each other with an all knowing smirk before Kila pulled Alya into a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Marinette talks about you a lot," Kila greeted, almost stoically.

Alya was shocked from the hug before she recovered with a sly smile, "Am I the only person she talks about?"

Kila let out a coy look of her own, "No, but you're the second most person she talks about."

Marinette turned beat red and buried her face in her hands, "Oh come on…" She mumbled.

"Really? And who might be the person she speaks of the most?" Alya asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ah, some boy named…. _Adrien" Kila fa_ ke swooned. Much to the blunettes chagrin and Alya's amusement.

The three walked to class together, Marinette and Alya waving brightly and greeting people as they passed by. Kila seemed content as she walked by them, an almost expressionless look on her face as she walked with a slight, (like microscopic) smile.

As soon as they entered their first class, maths, they were greeted with the single most snotty and obnoxious voice Kila has ever heard in her life, "Look, new girls already hanging with the rejects," Chloe sneered and laughed. Kila narrowed her eyes behind her sunglasses, looking the girl up and down. Seeing no real challenge and being thoroughly unimpressed Kila shrugged and walked over to the teacher to find out where she could sit.

"…I'm telling you! This song is sick man! You've got to listen to it some time." A young male's voice cheered.

Kila didn't turn around as she half listened to the teacher's voice as she explained the syllabus for this class when all the girl really wanted to know was where she would sit. Instead, she tuned into the conversation.

Another voice chuckled, and Kila could her the smallest of squeaks come from none other than Marinette.

"I'm sure it is Nino," Adrien Agreste, the blond model that Marinette was completely smitten with, told his best friend Nino.

"And Ms. McNight?" the teacher asked, drawing Kila's attention back.

"Yes?"

"I want you to sit in the back with Marinette and Alya, just pull up a chair and turn that desk into a three seater will you?" the teacher told her.

Kila nodded and did as she was told. The rest of the class, and all of her other classes, went the same. Just boring introductions into subjects that she already knew like the back of her hand. She tuned out most of the lesson, choosing to distract herself by fiddling with a few loose pieces of scrap metal and rubber bands that she brought with her.

By the end of the third period, she had built a fully operational catapult with an impressively long range. The range being from the back of the classroom to the back of Chloe's head with enough force behind the ammo (read: small ball of paper), that Chloe's head smacked into the desk.

Alya had praised her on her work.

Marinette had mumbled something along the lines of, _"What am I going to do with you two? "_

And fourth period, the only one without Marinette or Alya by her side, was spent just playing around with the many items they had in the workshop.

"And Kila made this awesome catapult during classes, with just tinfoil, scrap metal, and two rubber bands!" Marinette exclaimed during diner, nearly losing her fork as she flung her arms up in the air.

"Sounds like you two had a very productive day," Tom commented with a smile.

Kila nodded while Marinette just rushed in with details about the very exciting day she had. No one at the table noticed the American girl smiling slightly as she took in the atmosphere. These family dinners were so unlike her own. The family was actually here, eating and talking to each other about things that doesn't pertain to future duties to the family.

It was, in Kila's eyes, perfect.

Later that night Marinette grinned brightly at the soft and content smile that graced Kila's face as she slept peacefully. Tikki hovered over the girls shoulders, quietly observing the girl. It was only at night when she was asleep that Kila looked calm, and safe. Not that anyone else picked up on it. But Marinette and Tikki had. They spent to long reading expressions to not notice.

Marinette was just glad that Kila seemed to be enjoying herself, and was comfortable. She looked so… small under the blankets that surrounded her. It wasn't until this night, when Kila and Marinette were standing side by side with Kila barefooted that Marinette had realized that not only was Kila shorter than her, but she was smaller too.

Marinette would've thought her to be younger than 15 it wasn't for Kila's behavior and the fact that Marinette knew better.

Shaking her head, Marinette whispered, "Tikki, transform me," and soon, Ladybug stood, staring down at the small teen before her. With one last shake of the head Marinette left through the sun roof above her bed.

"You're quiet tonight my Lady," Chat Noir said, looking at her curiously with his bright green eyes. Ladybug sighed as they went roof to roof, patrolling the shimmering nightlife of the city. Her mind was still lingering on Kila, who laid peacefully in bed and could wake at any moment and realize Marinette isn't there.

"It's nothing Chat," Ladybug replied briskly as they swung over one park, the lamp light briefly illuminating their figures as they passed by.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Chat shot back as he did a flip to the next roof and continued to run beside her.

Ladybug stopped just a few blocks from the Eiffel Tower, leaning back against the chimney of one of the houses. "I have a new roommate."

"So?"

"So? What if-"

 _ **Bang!**_

"What was that?" Chat yelled. Quickly speeding off into the direction of the loud noise, with Ladybug not too far behind.

"An akuma attack? This late at night?" Ladybug questioned.

"I don't think so Ladybug," Chat said as they dropped down to the ground in an alleyway that was near the noise.

"Then what-"

"Someone help!" A voice screamed, cutting Ladybug off. Ladybug and Chat looked at each other before deciding to sneak off towards the cry for help. When they rounded the corner, the two teen heroes were sadly not shocked by the situation that they saw. A man had a young woman pinned to the wall, gun pressed to her head as the woman clutched her purse tightly.

"Your turn, or mine?" Chat asked with a cocky smirk.

"You can have him," Ladybug said. Chat smiled and stepped in view of the two.

"Okay, party's over," Chat said.

Both the woman and the man looked at each other before they both started laughing. The man got off the woman and turned around, his gun pointed at Chat Noir.  
"Well, well, well, look who joined the party! It's Chat Noir, Paris' most gullible hero." The man sneered.

"Oh! And Ladybug's here too! I can sense her behind that there wall!" the woman cackled.

Ladybug stepped out from her spot at the alley, "What do you want?" she asked.

Both of the tricksters laughed before charging at the two heroes. The man went for Ladybug, his shots barely being deflected by Ladybug's yo-yo. And the closer he got, the more worried Ladybug became. It was only when Ladybug heard the sound of an empty clip that she went on the offensive, swinging her yo-yo at the man's head.

Chat Noir found out that this once seemingly innocent woman carried a pocket knife, and was wickedly fast. In fact, faster than humanly possible. Chat found himself struggling to dodge her attacks. With each attack he dodged she seemed to move faster.

At some point in this fight, Chat Noir and Ladybug realized that they screwed. The weapons that the man and woman possessed glowed an ominous red. And then, they were a blur of movement coming for the teens.

A cry of pain alerted Chat Noir, and he turned to see Ladybug on the ground, clutching her shoulder tightly, no sooner had he turned did Chat find his breath knocked out of him as the handle to a gun slammed into his throat.

The blurs stopped and the man and woman stared down at them, eyes glowing red as well as their weapons.

The woman snorted, "Yeah, Paris' greatest heroes alright. More like two teens in over their head."

"A shame," the man sighed, "I was expecting more of a fight."

"Then you should turn around," A new voice said.

The two startled and turned around to see another teenager, this young girl before them wore wgite pants and a white, almost futuristic looking, chef jacket. The jacket was trimmed with aquamarine colored fabric and had a black belt slumg losely across her waist. The teen had brown hair that hung low and loose. And her eyes were covered by large white and blue metal goggles. She had some sort of weird gone, and a knife equequipped in her hands. The girl was intimdatingly tall with her high heel platform white boots.

The man trickster turned his gun on her, &Who the hell are you!&

The girl smirked. "A nightmare."


End file.
